beyblade burst digital
by digi next gen
Summary: when may and mako go to another dimension where their digimons become turbo beys they really have to find a way home but they meet aiger akabane.
1. the unknown cause

**hey guy it me i'm doing a beyblade burst turbo in this one-me**

**every time you do this something goes wrong-may**

**right mayuki!-me**

**what did you call me!-may**

**hey guys i'm ready!-aiger**

**seriously what wrong with them two?-yuya**

**i thought you were back in arc-v universe.-me**

**she doe not own digimon or yugioh only her ocs!-aiger little sister**

* * *

outside in odaiba...

"mako!"may yelled. she was running to him with navedamon flying at her side. "what may?"mako said in his normal tone but he was in love with her. "well i was about to ask you were is my phone i gave you to remove that computer virus."may said. may now wear a red shirt with an agumon on it her same jacket but with an x on it she has blue jean with a loose black belt buckle she has red with yellow stripes shoe with black and blue laces she still has the same headphones and pendent.

"yeah i did some stuff to it and will help us on the way."mako said. he wore a purple shirt with with an black cat with it he dyed his hair purple and it in a vortex shape same purple sweatpants and shoes plus pendent. "thanks mako,where's vexmon?"may asked. "i'm over here!"vexmon said. sitting at a tree enjoying the shade. you really know how to chil out vexmon."mako said.

"yeah i'm just tired like crazy from what happen at akira birthday party."vexmon said. they all had a good time at that party and it was the best."hey navedamon want some candy i have some left."mako said. navedamon eyes start sparkle when mako said candy,yes she is like a child but like an adult sometimes. "yay! candy!."navedamon said very excited. and she flew and got the candy and ate some.

they felt a weird rumble in the ground an it was strong."hey guys was their a portal there right now?"navedaamon said very scared. they all got nervous and vexmon sat up and saw it. no but i think that is no a normal portal it's a unknown one."vexmon said. everyone looked at him but before anyone said a thing to him a portal started to suck them up. "really this is an idiotic thing too do today and it's not on my list!"mako yelled grabbing onto his computer.

"yep i agree with him!."vexmon said. the portal sucked them up and they blacked out.

* * *

**sorry this is a short one i have too come up with a longer chapter anyway-me**

**this better be good.-mako**

**really have too-vexmon**

**where's may?-me**

**she went to the the store to get some more sugar-aiger**

**man this really tick the f**k me off-vexmon**


	2. in the new world

**hey guy it me this might be the easiest one i'm doing-me**

**i'm back!-may**

**your back finally-me**

**hey i thought it take you longer than normally-mako**

**yugo got into an argument with the store clerk again-may**

**what wrong with him this year?-marcus**

***shrugs*-yuya and yuri**

**well who doing it this time?-me**

**i will-aiger**

**well go on-me**

**she doe not own digimon or beyblade burst turbo-aiger**

* * *

"hey can you hear me? i said wake up." a voice said."she's knocked out like the boy here aiger since we are near by your house."another voice said. "yeah valt we should."the boy called aiger said. so may felt herself being picked up and felt the wind by she fell unconscious again. may woke up some time later by felling an comfortable and she just now knew she was in a bed.

"so she got up and a boy and he was looking at her and what she thought mako. "hi i'm valt aoi what your name? and aiger will be back."the kid named valt said. he has water-blue hair that look like it was held up by an headband with yellow accents he has fair skin and brown eyes. red markings on his left cheek under his eye in a lighting bolt style. he wears a dark blue shirt with white stripes,puffed up collar and zipper,a dark electric blue body warmer with an yellow v on it,beyblade symbol, black glove with blue cuffs and blue borders with around the finger sleeves,blue pants with a brown belt and black shoes with white soles,toe caps,and tongue.

"my name is mayuki hitkatashi but call me may,the guy with the purple hair that look like a vortex is makoto kanemoto he's my best bud and hacker but call him mako."may said. "how did you two get here? and are you two bladers?"valt asked. "well that might be an little thing to say."may said but she felt something and it it felt like an case and she saw that would make her faint it top was red and black with gold markings with an x in the middle it tip was red it looked like an spin top but a little weirder. "you have a bey!"valt exclaimed. "what it name?"valt asked. had this feeling like she know it. "it called thunderstrike navedamon."may said.

"that is a cool name but mines is wonder valtryek."valt said. "nice name."may said. then mako woke up."man i feel like i got hit by a tree."mako said but with pain this time. hey you now woke up."may said. "where are we?"mako asked. "well we're in aiger house."val said. "w-what!?"mako said in shock this is the first time hear him in shock. "hey what you bey name?"valt asked. so mako did the same and found be that has midnight purple and black markings with white highlights and the tip was black he felt that he knew the name too. "it's vortex vexmon."mako said.

"i heard of you two beys yours may was attack,and yours mako was stamina."valt said. then a boy with red hair(and yes i'm lazy in typing.)came in."hey aiger we have some bladers."valt said."hey! want to have a beyblade battle?"aiger said. may and mako really like to know but didn't say anything so this is what they said."yeah sure!"may and mako said. "yeah sure!"they both said in unison."all right!"aiger and valt said. so they all walked out of his house same time they met aiger parents and sister so they walked into a room in a barn and they saw the the thing that aiger called the bey stadium it was cool.

"so who going first and going against one of us?"valt asked. mako stepped up and gave his dark stare that made everyone cringed. "i'm going against valt."mako said. so valt crouched and got his bey and what mako thought was a launcher since it color was blue and a little white now mako pulled his out now his was black and purple. "now everyone ready?"aiger said. "how many?"valt asked. "to two,that's it."mako said plainly. mako and valt put both of their beys in place then aiger asked this while may was leaning on something. "you two ready?" they both nodded at this.

"ready! 3!,2!,1!,let it rip!"they both said. the both launched and mako bey moved to the right. "vexmon move to the right then strike!"mako said. vexmon moved to the right and strike valtryek and moved back. "valktryek attack vexmon and then hit with the hardest blow!" valtryek hit hard so many time that mako twitched and he felt that he need to say his partner name."VEXMON!"mako yelled as purple aura surrounded him and his pendent glow purple so did his bey and vexmon was showed and may so did aiger with valt stared at him and his bey."now attack with hammer chao!"mako said as his fist was in the air. vexmon attacked valtryek but.."VALTYEK!"valy yelled and he was covered in blue aura his bey showed itself too.

"now attack with spring boost!"vaiy said. valtreyek attack but somehow missed everyone was shocked but mako he smiled. "if you lay one attack on my bey it gain your power but i had to move of i'll lose."mako said. mako pointed to valt bey. "now attack vexmon with hammer chao!"mako said in his now excited tone with a smile. valt bey got hit and there was an mini explosion and they saw valt and mako burst into pieces that made may jawdrop. "it a draw nobody wins."aiger said


End file.
